Future
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: Toshiro was on his way to tell Momo how he felt, but then something happened, something that Toshiro wouldn't have expected.
1. Confession

**Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach, but I think I have a bottle of bleach in my bathroom.**

**Authors Note- I had this story up before, but I took it down and edited it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<br>Confession**

Toshiro was walking slowly to the squad five barracks to talk to his old childhood friend Momo. He finally got the courage to go and tell Momo how he felt about her or more like annoyed by his drunken vice captain Rangiku to tell her that he is in love with her.

**-Flashback-**

"Rangiku are you just going to sit there and take a sip of the bottle of sake you have under your desk when you think I am not looking or are you going to do some paperwork for once in your life!" Yelled the angry, short squad ten captain as he finished signing another pile of paperwork.

"Captain, do you really think I would drink on the job?" Rangiku asked innocently, "I'm glad you think of me so highly captain!" She said as she pretended to wipe away a tear, then she picked up her paperwork and arranging them in a neat order to act like she just finished it, but he knew well that she didn't even start it.

"Then what is that bottle beside your desk?" Toshiro said while raising an eyebrow and pointing his finger at the bottle beside her desk.

"O-Oh... this..." She stammered, "Ah... this... is... water... yes water!" She said by picking up the bottle and shaking it.

"Then you would not mind me taking a sip of it then will you? I am rather thirsty." The young captain said with a sly smile on his face and then he rubbed his throat. Rangiku suddenly grabbed the bottle of 'water' and started to chug it down faster than anyone Toshiro has ever seen gulp down a drink before.

"I would captain but it's all gone!" Rangiku said as she hiccup_._ 'She _must think I'm a real idiot.'_ Toshiro thought to himself. Toshiro could tell she was guilty because he could see it all over her face, also he could tell that she was trying not to laugh.

"Rangiku!" he yelled by slamming his palms on his desk. "How many times have I told you not drink while you are at work? "

"Ah…" she said, '_I got to change the subject.'_ Rangiku thought to herself as she scratch her head '_I got it!'_ She thought. "Captain when you going to tell Momo how you feel about her?" Asked the half-drunken vice captain.

"Rangiku stop _changing_ the subject" Toshiro warned, but he couldn't stop the blush creeping in his face, so he looked the other way to not give his vice captain the satisfaction of seeing him blush because she mentioned he liked Momo.

"Then why are you changing the subject captain?" Rangiku said with a sly wink and she stumbled over to her child like captain and she putted her hand and his right shoulder.

"I'm not changing the subject and I don't like Momo!" Toshiro snapped as her shuddered her hand off his shoulder "Why are you trying to changing the subject Rangiku? And now if you bring drink into this office again you will have so much paperwork you wont see daylight anytime soon!" He said as he glared at his vice captain.

_'If looks could kill I would be dead right now.'_ Thought the vice captain. "Then why are you blushing if you don't like her captain?" Rangiku chirped in her usual, drunken happy tone as she leaned on his desk.

"I am not blushing Rangiku, now do your paperwork or else you will find yourself spending the night in squad four barracks." Toshiro said calmly as picked up his pen and pulled another sheet from the pile of paperwork he has on the corner of his desk.

"If you say so….chicken" Rangiku said cheeky. '_Oh… did I just say_ _that well now I might have just signed my death sentence.'_ Rangiku thought sacredly as she covered her month with her hand.

"What did you say?" Said the white-haired captain angrily, his face full with shock of what his vice captain had just said to him.

'Well I have signed my death sentence now, so better finish what I have already started.' thought Rangiku "I said Chicken!" She said while trying to put a brave look on her face.

"Why you calling me a chicken Rangiku?" Toshiro said with a serious look in his face as he snapped his pen in half. '_How dare she call me a chicken I am a captain of the thirteen court guard squad I have faced many hollows and she is calling me a chicken!'_ A frustrated Toshiro thought to himself.

"I'm calling you a chicken because you are afraid to tell Momo how you feel about her, and you call yourself a captain! So you are a chicken!" Rangiku said as she put her hands firmly on her hips.

"I'm not a chicken and I'm not afraid" Toshiro said as he slammed his fists on his desk. "She _is going to find herself with a pile of paperwork for the way she is_ _specking to me as if I'm not her captain_" he thought as he shake his fists to get rid of the pain.

"Your not afraid are you, I thought you didn't like Momo" Rangkui said with a big grin on her face. "So if are not afraid tell her!" Said Rangiku. Her captain said nothing he just stared at his vice captain, Rangiku could feel the temperature drop slightly. "I knew it you love Momo you love Momo," sang the drunken vice captain.

"Come back when you're sober Rangiku and when you come back there will be a pile of paperwork with your name on it." Said the annoyed squad ten captain as he pointed to the door for her to leave.

Rangiku started to walk over to the door she was not going to argue with her captain if he was giving her the rest of the day off and she knew if she did, when she comes back the pile of paperwork that he is going to give her will be doubled "What ever you say captain." As she stumbled out the door.

Toshiro could hear his vice captain mutter to herself, "I must get more sake, maybe Izuru has some in his office."

"I can't tell Momo that I am in love with her," he muttered quietly to himself. Just as he said that Rangkui popped her head in the door "Chicken!" She squeaked and was gone in a blink of an eye before he could do anything to her.

"Rangiku!" He yelled "I'm not a chicken!" Then that little voice in his head said. "_Then tell her if you're not a chicken, you are a captain after all this should be easy to what you usually do."_

"Oh god now my own head is calling me a chicken." He said while putting his hands on his face then he got up and left the room to go and finally talk to about how he feels.

**-End flashback-**

"What am I doing I can't tell her how I fell about her, anyway telling her could ruin everything I'll just go back to my office and finish my paperwork." Toshiro mumbled to himself as he turned around to head back to his division.

"Shiro how are you today? A voice from behind him said happily.

"Momo?" he said surprisingly. "_Well its now or never,_" he thought to himself. "Momo can I talk to you for a moment about something?" Toshiro said shyly.

"Of course Shiro." She said with a big smile on her face and skip over to her young friend. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Can we talk somewhere, more private?" Toshiro asked while looking down on the ground avoiding eye contact with her. Momo tilted her head, concerned "Is everything ok?" She said with a worried look on her face as she moved closer to him.

"Everything is okay, there is just something I just want to talk to you about that's all." He said as he turned his head away from her trying to hid the blush creeping on his face and they began to walk to the fifth the two walked to the squad five barracks which was not to far away from where they were and moved swiftly in to Momo's' office.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" asked Momo as she sat down at her desk.

"Lately I have been thinking about things." Toshiro replied. '_More like nagged by my vice captain.'_ He thought to himself, as he squeezed his right fist at the taught about their earlier conversation.

"Thinking..? "She said puzzled. "_Shiro never talks about how is feeling so it most be serious_" Momo thought to herself as she looked at him carefully "About what Shiro? " Momo asked curiosity.

"Well... you see." Toshiro hesitated then he looked at Momo and look in to her eyes and he could tell she was concerned.

"Well what? " Momo asked impatiently as she started tapping her fingers on the desk.

Toshiro took a deep breath and took a step forward "I... I... " Was all that came out of his month as he went bright red.

"Are you all right Shiro? Your face has gone all red do you feel sick maybe you should sit down or see squad four." Momo said worriedly and she then got up from her desk and walked over to the captain. "_He doesn't look very good._" She thought to herself.

He took another deep breath "Momo I love you!" He blustered out. He looked up at her. And looked into her eyes "I am in love with you Momo!" He said softly, and he touch her arm gently.

But then something happened, something that Toshiro wouldn't have expected. He could see that tears starting to fill Momo's eyes and then her tears started to pour down her face at an alarming rate. "How could you do this to me?" Momo yelled as she pushed him away from her and she took a step back and laid her hand on her desk to balance herself "_What… how… why would he do this me?_" Momo thought sadly

"Momo..." Toshiro said in a whisper, as he walked back up to the crying girl and he was going to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away from her again and even more tears started to flow down her small petite face.

"NO!" She shouted at him "leave… me… alone!" She choked out and she shoved Toshiro out of her way and she dashed out of her office. "Don't dare follow me!" She shouted back tearfully at the small captain.

The white-haired captain stared at her as he watched his crying childhood friend run out the door. "How could I be so stupid I ruined everything and the one thing I didn't want to do was hurt her and now I... "

**End Chapter**.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	2. Future

**Okay I have no excuse on why this took me so long to get up, since it was done. All it needed was to beta it a bit. Sorry again.  
>I would like to thank: xoxInnerHollowxox, Kero-mero, VitaeCursus, mysteri0s, starlight3395, luthor112, Narudragonz12, thegoodfolk, anon and ayoshi-chan923 for reviewing it ment so much! xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>Future**

The white-haired captain stared at her as he watched his crying childhood friend run out the door. 'How could I be so stupid I ruined everything and the one thing I didn't want to do was hurt her and now I... ' He mumbled quietly to himself.

He paced back slowly to his office and threw himself into his chair and pulled the paperwork that was Rangiku's in front of him and decided to do it because he knew his vice captain would not do it even if her life depended on it. 'I'm an idiot.' He thought to himself

Sometime later in the afternoon his vice captain barged in the door. "Captain!" Rangiku bellowed, but she froze when she saw her captains face. "Are you okay captain? What happened? "She asked as she rushed over to her captain's side. 'He looks dreadful.' She thought to herself.

The squad ten captain remained in silence he just stared into space taking no notice at all of his concerned vice captain. 'Of all the times for her to come through that door.' Thought the depressed squad ten captain.

"Captain, what happened? " She asked while shaking his shoulders trying to get him to say something. "Captain?" She shouted as she whack her hand down on his desk.

"Can you please leave Rangiku? " He said softy, his face expression not changing.

"Not until you tell me why you look so depressed captain!" Rangiku said and by the tone of her voice Toshiro knew she would not leave until she gets an explanation, but he really did not want to tell her because that would just make the situation with Momo more real and all he wishes is for he could take it back and make everything go back to the way it was.

"Ah... nothing," He replied and picked up a piece of paperwork and started to read it to try to avoid his vice captain.

"You and I know well there is something wrong with you. Did something happen to Momo? " She asked, placing her hand on her chin and went in to thought. 'It got to be about Momo no one else could make him act like this.'

"Get out Rangiku." The short captain ordered and Rangiku could hear the pain in his voice.

"It is about Momo? What happened? Is she alright? " She asked crouching down to her captain's height. "Tell me captain, I'm here to listen and maybe I can help!" She said motherly.

"I spoke to her this morning." He said in a disappointing voice and then he paused and he turned his body away for his caring vice captain 'I can't tell her she will think I am an idiot.'

"About how you feel about her? " She asked and by the look on his face when she asked that she knew well it was. He nodded in response. 'It must not have gone well because I have never seen him so depressed before.' Thought Rangiku as she gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro said quietly as he wiggled out of her grip.

"Me and my big month if I just didn't call you a chicken you wouldn't have told her." Rangiku said hitting her head with her right palm.

"Just leave Rangiku." He said as he laid his head on his like he was going to have a nap.

"Ah... but captain you are upset I don't want to leave you alone in while you are in this state." Rangiku persisted while putting her hands on his shoulders to comfort him.

"Please Rangiku just this once will you do what I say?" The depressed captain mumbled. "I just want to be alone for now." He said barely above a whisper, but he knew she heard it.

Rangiku started to walk slowly to the door and as she walked out of the squad ten office, she could hear her heartbroken captain mutter to himself. "Momo probably hates me."

When Rangiku was outside the squad ten barracks she knew she had to find Momo, because if Toshiro was in that state, Momo must likely was in a worst state than him. 'Got to talk to Momo and see if she is okay.' Rangiku thought as she flashed step off to find the squad five vice captain.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Rangiku found Momo crying in her bedroom. "Momo." She said softy. "Momo are you okay? " She asked concernedly. 'I was right she is in a worst state then captain.'<p>

Momo turned in her bed to face away from her concerned friend. Rangiku shuffled over to the bed where Momo cried silently and sat down next to her and rubbed her back to help the crying girl calm down. "Momo?" She asked softy. "Talk to me."

"Please leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it." She sniffled. 'I never want to talk about it and definitely not to her she is his captain after all she will be on his side.' Thought Momo

"Momo?" She asked more sternly than before. Momo broke down into a fit of tears and cried on Rangiku's shoulder. "It's all right Momo." She said as she put her hands around her young friend, to comfort her. "Just talk to me I can help." She said to the upset girl.

"It's... just... it's just everything." The squad five vice captain forced out between sobs.

"Look I know something happened between you and my captain and I'm here to make it right." Rangiku said with a small smile on her face. 'It's sorta my fault this all happened.' Rangiku thought as she sighed.

"You can't make everything alright." Momo shouted angrily. "Sorry Rangiku I'm snapped at you." She apologized immediately after she said that. 'I can't believe I shouted at her she is my best friend.' Momo thought as she let out another sob.

"It's okay Momo I know you didn't it, but if you tell me what happened I might be able to help you." She said as she hugged Momo.

"Shiro said he… is… in… love… with me" Momo muffled.

"And what's wrong about that? I think it is rather sweet," Rangiku asked as she pulled Momo in front of so they could speck face to face.

"Everything is wrong about that." Momo shrieked as she pulled away from Rangiku then she stood up and walked over to the window and grazed out at the sky. "Everything!" She repeated again. 'Things will never be the same between me and Shiro again.' Momo thought.

"I'm sorry I still don't see anything wrong about that." Rangiku said as got up from the bed and walked over to her young friend.

"Everything." Momo mumbled as sniffled.

"Then tell me what is wrong about my captain being in love with you" Rangiku asked while putting her hands on Momo's shoulders to tell her she is here for her and is here to help.

"Ever since Aizen stabbed me, I felt betrayed and hurt and that I could not trust anyone around me anymore and lately I could feel myself getting over him and for once since I joined his squad and felt I was taking control of my life and now I fell that Shiro betrayed my friendship and I fell like I have been hit back to square one." Momo said as tears filled her eyes again.

"Momo" Rangkui said as she wrapped her arms around her. "You should talk to him and tell him how you feel because he is depressed and he thinks you hate him." Rangiku said softly.

"I don't hate him, I just wish he didn't say it, when I was just starting to get my life back together." said Momo. "I can't believe he thinks I hate him" Then the upset vice captain walked slowly over to the bed and sat down "I just don't know what to do Rangiku I just don't"

"When I don't know what to do, I go for a walk. It helps me to calm down and get my thought's together and you need to clear your little head." Rangiku said as she patted her on the head. Momo nodded and wiped away her tears.

'I better check on my captain' Rangiku thought to herself. "Look Momo, I have to go but I'll check on you later okay and if you need me for anything just call me." Rangiku said as she walked out the door of Momo's bedroom.

Rangiku walked quietly into the squad ten barracks to find her captain in the same position as she left him. "Captain!" She said as she walked over to him and she placed her hand on his desk.

"Rangiku I thought I told you to go away." Toshiro said with his face expression not changing.

"Yes Captain, but you see I went to talk to Momo and…" Rangiku said as she paced closer to her captain who looked like the world had just ended.

Toshiro's head shot up and he looked straight as his vice captain. "You shouldn't have spoken to her." He said in a stern voice. 'Why does she not do anything I tell her.' He sighed.

"Ya captain, but you should go and speak to her she is really upset and I think you should make the first move and talk to her." Said Rangiku.

"Rangiku," he interrupted. "It's because of me she is upset in the first place so I think I'm the last person she will want to talk to."

"Maybe so, but captain there are things she needs to talk to you about." She said in a gently voice.

"What things?" Toshiro asked.

"Things she should tell you herself not me." She said as she grabbed her short captain out of his chair. "She is gone for a walk you go and find her." She said while pushing her captain out the door. "And don't come back till sort it because I can't stand it when you act like this." She said in a harsh tone.

'I might have been a little harsh with him but it was the only way.' Rangiku thought as she went to her desk and sat down. "Well I suppose I will do some paperwork for him at lease." She mumbled while picking up a sheet that was way overdue.

* * *

><p>Momo was sitting outside the squad five barracks, she did try to go for a walk but walking made her think more about it and this made her more upset. 'What do I do? I can't face Shiro again, I wouldn't know what even to say to him.' She thought to herself as another tear rolled down her face.<p>

"Momo?" Said a soft voice that came from behind her. Momo turned her head to find Toshiro standing there. "Momo..." Toshiro said again. Tears started to fill Momo's eyes and broke down into a fit of tears. "I'm so sorry Shiro I can't…"

Toshiro rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you sorry for? I should be the one saying sorry not you." He whispered into to ear.

"I… can't… do… this…" Momo said as she was shaking. 'What do I say to him that won't hurt him?'

"Can't do what?" He asked. "Momo talk to me." Toshiro said as he pulled her in front of his face.

"I-I'm not ready," she said "I don't think I can be in a relationship right now, I've just started to get my life back on track and-"

"Then I came along and opened my mouth." He interrupted her.

"... Kinda." She could bring herself to look him in the eye.

"I understand Momo." Toshiro said and gave her a hug. "And if you need to talk to someone about anything I will be here for you."

'He understands? I was so stupid to think he wouldn't understand.' She thought as she returned the hug.

"Momo can I ask you one more thing?" Toshiro asked. 'I hope this doesn't push it.' He thought.

"Of course, what is it?" Momo said as she wiped away her tears and straightened herself up.

"What about the future?" He asked.

She looked at him, and gave him a genuine smile. "Who knows what the future will bring!" She said as she walked in to her office. Leaving him standing there to register her words that she just spoken.

Toshiro smiled and turned around to head back to his office. 'Who knows what the future will bring.' Her words echoed in his head.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
